


Ficlets

by Ellynndaria



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellynndaria/pseuds/Ellynndaria
Summary: Just a few ficlets from long ago centering around Anders and Douglas Hawke.





	1. Rituals

**Author's Note:**

> I found these ficlets floating around based off [this](http://douglaslovesanders.tumblr.com/post/23994176760/the-excessively-detailed-headcanon-tumblr-meme) headcanon meme.  
> . Want to know another headcanon, just ask.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written at the request of Bram.  
> 2\. Do they have any daily rituals?

Anders groaned, “Ugh, you kept me too long… again,” tearing around their bedroom and trying not to trip while getting dressed.

Douglas shook his head, smiling cheekily from the bed, “I can’t help it. You, love, are too sexy for your own good.”

“Please, not now. I don’t have time to argue with you, I need to get to clinic…”

“So, stop explaining and go.”

Anders paused for a second, looking up from stuffing himself into clothing only to be met by a raised eyebrow. “Prat.”

Douglas snuggled down into the mattress, closing his eyes and smiling widely. “Ehhh, you love me.”

Anders shook his head and finished what he was doing, casting only a glance at the bed and his lover before he left the room completely.

The mage had just about gotten to the cellar door when he heard running feet and turned to see Douglas tripping all over himself trying to shove himself into his own pants. Hawke cried after him, “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Anders just looked at him in confusion as Douglas caught up.

The rogue looked at his lover a second before placing a gentle kiss on the sweet, pink lips. A strand of blond hair was brushed behind an ear as Douglas smiled and said, “Have a good day.”

(It is amazing how small a thing this seems until it stops.)


	2. Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written at the request of Bram.  
> 5\. Cleanliness habits (personal, workspace, etc.)

Douglas looked over the desk with wide, terror stricken eyes. His normally clean lover had left it covered in papers and ink causing a muscle beneath a blue eye to twitch. This had to be Justice’s influence on the mage, to leave such a mess for Douglas to discover.

Douglas sifted through the papers, placing them in order and stuffing them into the desk with a grumble. The ink pot was snatched up next and stoppered before it too was properly stowed.

The rogue looked at his now ink covered hands, and with a not so muted curse, ran to wash them, hopefully before the ink had a chance to stain the skin, or worse still, get under his fingernails.

(He’s a bit of a neat freak, and he needs his looks for work.)


	3. Bucket Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written at the request of Bram.  
> 10\. Neuroses? Do they recognize them as such?  
> This one is violent, but Douglas does know his own issues, and some may think he is more than a little touched.

Douglas looked around the clinic, telling himself the lies he always did when he was down here, ‘it was just dirt’ and 'that was not a stain, but how it was supposed to look.’

He finally had enough, brushing the blond hair back from the stubbled jaw and placing a quick kiss. “I’ll see you later, love.”

Anders nodded distractedly, turning back to his patients while the rogue turned to go.

Once out of the clinic, Douglas decided to head for Lowtown instead of home, his hurried steps chewing through the “dirt” while he breathed as little as possible.

A gruff voice called out to him, “Hey you!”

Giving a muted curse, he paused and turned to see who it was. He couldn’t help the semi-shocked expression and raised eyebrow upon discovery of the shining Templar armor. The rogue remained silent, but watched the other man carefully.

“I’m looking for a mage, an ex-warden supposedly.”

Douglas’ brow arched higher, “Can you ever be an ex-warden?”

“This one can apparently.”

Douglas lowered his brow and asked indifferently, “And this involves me how?”

The Templar rolled his green eyes, “Let me guess; it will cost me.”

Douglas smiled widely. “Now we may be talking the same language.”

Eyes rolled again, “You know I can have you hauled off instead…”

“Come now, is that anyway to ask for help? Just let me say what I need to, and you can decide what it is worth, okay?” Douglas said with a hint of desperation.

The Templar looked vaguely amused by this, “Alright then.”

Douglas jerked his head to a corner near the railing, whispering softly, “You see, I have heard of this healer down here.”

The Templar nodded, moving closer, “We have heard something along similar lines.”

Douglas continued in a low tone, “As if we need these blighters fixed up…”

As they both stood near a bar that easily was unsuccessful at its job of keeping folks from joining the rocks far below the cliffs, the Templar chuckled, “Right?”

Douglas nodded himself, “Anyway, so I hear…” The rogue leaned in close, draping an arm easily around the armored shoulders and the Templar unconsciously did the same to hear what the other man had to say. Douglas couldn’t help the small smile that tugged at his lips as a lie spilled from them into the other man’s ear.

A small dagger slid from one of the many hidden scabbards without notice and within a blink was drawn across the exposed neck as the Templar gurgled his too late objection.

“Anyway, I hoped you found that helpful.”

Blood poured forth from the gaping slit across the throat as terror filled the Templar’s eyes.

Douglas cocked a brow, “Oh, now you wish for a healer? Too bad you ran them all underground… or off… or through.” Douglas clapped the metal clad back, “It’s alright though, you get to meet your Maker and ask him why he led such punishment on the world.” Douglas lips ticked into a small smile again before he pushed the Templar over.

Dagger replaced, Douglas turned from the railing and continued his journey to Lowtown.


	4. Douglas Love Anders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written at the request of Bram.  
> 22\. Given a blank piece of paper, a pencil, and nothing to do, what would happen?

A large, lopsided grin was on the rogue’s lips as Douglas watched Anders’ hastily scrolled yet carefully chosen words fill yet another sheet of paper while his own still stood blank and the quill wagged between distracted fingers. Hawke had thought to write a letter to his sister, but the words he wished to share seemed like unfair boasting; sentences of more stuffy parties and love’s laughter filling his walls and heart.

A glacial blue gaze slid across a pale neck; the mage’s body seemed tense as he worked, and Douglas longed to kiss it away, but their desires were not of importance right now. In order to be taken seriously, the issue had to be addressed as such and for all of his own flippant words and shrugs of outward indifference, he understood this.

Letting the man work, he smiled at the back of the blond head before his quill started scratching at his own now carelessly splattered parchment. Once finished, he stood, leaning the paper against the wall in front of the desk and his lover before placing a gentle kiss against the blond hair that still smelled of a previous bath.

Several seconds later, Anders finally paused at the end of a passage and looked up to chide his lover for the interruption, but Douglas was already gone. A small huff escaped the mage as he turned to refocus on the task at hand but his gaze caught on the sheet of leaning paper.

Anders chuckled, grabbing the terrible little stick people drawing with a wide smile, the same depicted on the two little faces. Hearts filled the air, somewhat successfully covering the splatter marks as the little men held hands and a large one across the top declared, “Douglas loves Anders!”

(He’s a singer, not an artist.)


End file.
